<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jessica Jones: The Art of Adopting A Spider-child by ironstrange_spiderson13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834407">Jessica Jones: The Art of Adopting A Spider-child</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrange_spiderson13/pseuds/ironstrange_spiderson13'>ironstrange_spiderson13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures Of The Jones Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Jessica Jones Season 3, Anxiety, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blood, Dead Ben Parker, Dead Gwen Stacey, Dead Killgrave, Dead May Parker - Freeform, Descriptions of rape and child molest, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gore, M/M, MCU Peter Parker, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, PTSD, Past Peter Parker/Gwen Stacey - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, References to Depression, This is a dark story, Transgender Peter Parker, alchohol, but there is some fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrange_spiderson13/pseuds/ironstrange_spiderson13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Jones didn’t ever expect to have a sobbing Peter Parker stumbling trough her door at three in the morning. She definitely didn’t expect to adopt said spider-child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, let’s start from the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foggy Nelson &amp; Defenders, Frank Castle/Karen Page, Jessica Jones &amp; Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones &amp; Patricia Walker, Jessica Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Jessica Jones &amp; Wade Wilson, Jessica Jones &amp; Zebediah Killgrave, Karen Page &amp; Defenders, Luke Cage &amp; Jessica Jones, Luke Cage &amp; Jessica Jones &amp; Matt Murdock &amp; Danny Rand, Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers, Peter Parker &amp; Foggy Nelson, Peter Parker &amp; Karen Page, Peter Parker &amp; Michelle Jones, Peter Parker &amp; Ned Leeds, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Ned Leeds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures Of The Jones Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: The Trainee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I just thought of this at like twelve in the morning, so here I am. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peter never went to Germany, he made the suit and Karen by himself, except the suit is made of Kevlar and leather. Kinda like Daredevil’s suit... there’ll be a description later on. When Jessica found out about his powers, she helped him learn to control them. This chapter is just basically how they met and stuff, and I’ll do time skips so the story doesn’t drag out too much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jessica Jones, private investigator and part-time hero, even if she didn’t consider herself one, was dare she say...<em> bored</em>. She should’ve been happy to get some relaxation, but she had already solved her most recent case, a cheating husband. That had been two weeks ago. So she sat at her desk, slowly but surely drinking the half-empty bottle of bourbon in front of her. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Until someone knocked on the door. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Finally,” she muttered to herself, “something to do.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Raising her voice a bit, “It’s open!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She did not expect for a ten year old to open the door, carefully peeking his head in. She shook off her shock, removing her boot-clad feet from the desk and sitting up from her slouched position. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Come on in kid,” she said as she downed he glass of bourbon. </p>
<p>He slowly opened the door just wide enough for him to slide through, shutting it behind him. <br/><br/></p>
<p>He walked up to the desk. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Are you Jessica Jones?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>His voice was squeaky, and did not belong to a boy his age. Transgender, maybe? <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yeah. What d’ya need, kid,” she got straight to the point, no need to drag this out longer than it had to be. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You... you’re special. You can help me,” he glanced up at her with doe brown eyes before attaching his gaze back to his shoes. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“That depends on what you need help with. Sit,” she gestured towards the two chairs in front of her desk. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Slowly dropping his backpack on the floor, he sat down on the closest chair. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I... I didn’t know who else I could go to. You seemed like my best bet.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Kid, what do you need. What’s your name?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>He blinked, like a deer in headlights. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Oh, so sorry Ms. Jones, I guess I was in a hurry. My name’s Peter. Peter Parker.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Alright, Peter. What is this thing that only I can help with?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>He looked down, before unzipping his backpack, producing an old crowbar. <br/><br/>She raised an eyebrow, “What the hell are you doing, kid?” </p>
<p>He grabbed both ends of it, before pushing down. <br/><br/>To her shock, the metal actually started to <em>bend</em>. </p>
<p>He bent the entire crowbar in half, like nothing. He looked up at her through curly brown hair. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I can’t always control it. And, it’s not just the strength. There’s other things that I can do, that I couldn’t before. I need your help,” he begged. <br/><br/></p>
<p>She thought for a moment. She was in no way, shape, or form, a good mentor for the kid. But at the same time, she didn’t want him to accidentally hurt someone and be punished for something he can’t control.</p>
<p>She sighed. “Uh, yeah, sure, I guess. I guess I can help. You want to be able to control it, right? So you won’t hurt anyone? You seem like that kinda kid.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>He brightened considerably, “Yeah! Yeah, exactly! I don’t wanna hurt Aunt May, or my friends. I just want to be able to control it.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She nodded. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Does anyone else know?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>He slouched, suddenly looking heartbroken.  <br/><br/></p>
<p>“My Uncle Ben, but...,” he trailed off. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“But what?” She sighed. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“But he died last week. He was shot in the chest...,” his lip quivered as he sniffed. ”I couldn’t stop it.” <br/><br/>Fuck. Now the kid was crying. Jessica Jones is many things, but comforting is not one of them. Eh, fuck it. Might as well try. </p>
<p>“Peter,” she sighed, “sometimes, things happen, and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. Powers or not. That’s something that you’re gonna have to learn in this business. I’m assuming that you’re gonna want to help people, right?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“How did you- never mind. Yeah, I wanna make sure that this doesn’t happen to anyone else, and that no one has to suffer the way I did.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She nodded, “Look, kid. That’s very noble of you and all, but you aren’t doing jack shit until you’re trained. What time do your parents want you home?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>He stiffened up a bit. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Uh, my parents... died when I was six. Plane crash. I live with my Aunt May and- yeah. Just Aunt May now. She won’t be home until three, she’s a nurse and she’s having to work more now.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She won’t lie, she felt bad for the kid. Not that she’d ever voice those thoughts aloud. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Damn. Well, where do you live?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Queens.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Her eyes widened a bit, “well shit, kid. Hmm,” she hummed. “What time do you have to be home again?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Three A.M.” </p>
<p>She nodded, “okay, I can work with that. Grab your shit, we’re going to Harlem.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Harlem? Why?” He scrambled to grab his bag, zipping it back up. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Look, do you want to learn how to control it or not?” She swiped her keys off the desk, shrugging on her leather jacket. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Of course I do!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Then c’mon, kid.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>She locked the apartment behind them before they made their way into the rickety elevator. <br/><br/></p>
<p>The ride down was mostly silent, besides the kid tapping his foot and humming a random song. <br/><br/>They made their way out into the cool autumn breeze, where Jessica hailed a taxi to take them to Harlem. </p>
<p><br/>“Where ya headed?” The driver with a Brooklyn accent asked them. <br/><br/></p>
<p>”Harlem. 2002 5th Avenue A.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“You got it.”</p>
<p>Jessica quickly pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, pulling up Luke’s number. <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>i need a favor</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                        that depends. what is it?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><br/>there’s this kid that has powers</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i wanna train him and you're gonna help</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>                                          ....fine. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>good</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>we’re on our way to your place</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>see ya there</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned off her phone, sliding it back into her pocket. </p>
<p>Their silence was broken by Peter’s gasp. </p>
<p>“Are we going to see Lu-,” Jessica covered his mouth, cutting him off. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yes, we are. We’re almost there.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>Right on cue, the driver pulled up in front of an apartment building. </p>
<p>She paid the driver and stepped out onto the sidewalk. </p>
<p>Peter scrambled out of the cab to follow her. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“C’mon, kid.” She walked up the steps to the building, pressing the button to be buzzed in. A buzz rang out through the night, and she swung open the door. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Peter quickly walked through the door and she followed soon after. <br/><br/></p>
<p>They entered the elevator and Jessica pressed the button to the fifth floor. <br/><br/></p>
<p>They walked down the hallway in silence, Peter practically vibrating with excitement. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Jessica pounded on the third door. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Yo, Cage! Open the door!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>The door swung open to reveal a tall, African American man in jeans, sneakers, and a hoodie. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Hey, Jessica. Hello...,” he trailed off, not knowing the boy’s name. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Oh, uh, I’m Peter, sir! Peter Parker! It’s nice to meet you!” He held out a hand to shake, smiling when the man obliged. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too, Peter. Come on in,” he stepped aside, revealing a nicely decorated apartment. <br/><br/></p>
<p>A Hispanic woman was sitting in the couch in sweatpants and a t-shirt. The woman raised an eyebrow when she saw Peter. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Wow. I know you said he was a kid, but... How old are you?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“I, uh, I’m thirteen, Miss...,” he trailed off awkwardly. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Clair Temple. Nice to meet you Peter,” she smiled at the the awkward teen. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“So, uh... how- how are you gonna train me?”</p>
<p>”Well, I was thinking that we could pull in Danny and Daredevil. They could help you with learning to control your emotions, so that you won’t lose control of your powers. What exactly are your powers?” Luke asked. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Uhm, well I have strength... I don’t know exactly how strong I am, but I can bend metal. Uh... I can hear stuff, like right now I can hear all of your heartbeats, and I can hear these two cats fighting in an alley three blocks away. I can smell better. I can see better, I don’t need glasses anymore, but I can see stuff from really far away. I can stick to stuff; it’s really weird. Hmm... I can also tell when something will happen before it happens. Like, if something dangerous were about to happen, I get this feeling. Like- like twenty ice cubes going down my spine. The hair on the back of my neck stands up. I’m also faster. I’m more flexible. I don’t have asthma anymore... maybe a healing factor? I have better balance, stamina, endurance, and agility. I... I think that’s it...” </p>
<p>Jessica blinked. This would be harder than she thought. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Wow. Um... wow. That’s a lot. We should bring in Daredevil and Danny. Maybe Frank and Wade will help. When do you have to be home?” Luke asked. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Three A.M.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” Luke nodded, “I can work with that.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Let’s get started...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Meeting The Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter meets the rest of the team that is supposedly going to train him. His little fanboy heart can’t take it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhh, just thought I’d add that updates will be random and unexpected. I write whenever I have the inspiration to, and my mood reflects on the chapters, so prepare yourselves for a whole shitload of angst in the upcoming chapters. </p><p>Also!! I used google translate for the Italian, so please let me know if I made a mistake, preferably with the correct word/spelling/etc. I just love the idea of Italian!Peter. </p><p>Happy Pride, and stay safe when protesting!!!</p><p>Again, thanks for reading! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took everything Peter had to not freak out. <br/><br/></p><p>He was sitting on the couch beside Ms. Clair- <em>“Just Clair, sweetie.”</em>- when the freaking <em>Punisher </em>opened the window in the living room and climbed in. <br/><br/></p><p>“What the hell’s this all about, Jessica?” He asked. <br/><br/></p><p>He looked... normal. He was wearing a black hoodie with cargo pants, a beat-up leather jacket, worn boots, and leather gloves, a baseball cap on his head. </p><p>Nothing like a murderer. What was strange was, his spidey sense was completely quiet. If Mr. Castle was really dangerous, wouldn’t his senses be going crazy? <br/><br/></p><p>The Punisher tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed. ”What’s with the kid?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Frank, this is Peter. Peter, Frank,” Ms. Jones gestured between the two. <br/><br/></p><p>Peter shyly waved his hand. “H-hello Mr. Castle sir. Nice to meet you.” <br/><br/></p><p>Mr. Castle dipped his head in acknowledgment, “You too, kid. Just Frank is fine.” <br/><br/></p><p>Ms. Clair shook her head. “Don’t bother Frank, I already tried. It’s all Ms. and Mr. and Mx. with this one,” she smiled at Peter, showing she meant no harm. <br/><br/></p><p>Peter sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry Ms. Clair. It’s respectful.” <br/><br/></p><p>She chuckled, “Okay, Kiddo.” <br/><br/></p><p>Mr. Frank shook his head. “The hell’s goin’ on?” <br/><br/></p><p>Mr. Luke stood up from leaning against the wall,“I think it’s best to explain when the others get here, so that Peter doesn’t have to explain everything more than once.” <br/><br/></p><p>Mr. Frank huffed in annoyance, but let it go. <br/><br/></p><p><em>~~~small time skip because idk what to type~~~<br/><br/></em>One by one, Ms. Clair and Mr. Luke’s living room was filled with heroes. Most of them talked amongst themselves, occasionally glancing over at Peter, who was talking animatedly with Ms. Clair over some tv show. <br/><br/></p><p>The last to arrive was The Devil Of Hell’s Kitchen himself. <br/><br/></p><p>Ms. Jessica straightened from where she was leaning against the wall beside Mr. Luke. <br/><br/></p><p>“Fucking finally. Alright, I’m sure you’re all wondering about who the kid is.” They all nodded. “Well, everyone, meet Peter. Peter, this is Colleen, Danny, Frank, and Daredevil,” she said, pointing them all out to him. <br/><br/></p><p>“That...explains literally nothing,” Ms. Colleen said. <br/><br/></p><p>Ms. Jessica rolled her eyes. “I’m getting to that. Kid, you wanna explain or should I?” <br/><br/></p><p>Oh no. Now all of their attention was on Peter. <br/><br/></p><p>“Uh- uhm... you can- uh, explain if you- if you want, Ms. Jones.” <br/><br/></p><p>She rolled her eyes, “I told you kid, it’s Jessica.” <br/><br/></p><p>“R-right. Sorry Ms. Jessica.” <br/><br/></p><p>She sighed. “Forget it. Peter here has powers. Wants to know how to control ‘em. You guys are gonna help so he doesn’t get ‘imself killed. Got it?” <br/><br/></p><p>They all nodded, not wanting to mess with her. <br/><br/></p><p>“Alright Peter. What exactly can you do?” Mr. Daredevil asked. <br/><br/></p><p>“Oh- uh. Well I can hear heartbeats and a couple blocks away if I focus enough. I can see better, too. I can- I can sense things before they happen. Like- my hair on the back of my neck stands up and I get a chill up my spine. Basically all my senses are dialed up. I can also stick to- to walls and stuff. I’m more flexible and I have more stamina and balance. Super healing- I think. I’m stronger- I can bend metal. That’s it- I think.” <br/><br/></p><p>They all stood there in shock. This tiny little kid had that much power? <br/><br/></p><p>“I- I just wanna help people. I don’t want there to be any more Peter Parker’s. I don’t want anyone else to die.” He sniffed and frantically wiped his eyes. He was crying in front of vigilantes! <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Mr. Daredevil knelt down in front of him. “Peter... are you sure you want to do this? It won’t just be bruised knuckles and split lips. It’ll be bullet holes, stab wounds, and broken bones. Concussions and dislocated limbs. And it’ll take time, patience, effort. Are you sure you’re ready for that? Because once you get to a certain point... there’s no coming back. You sure you want to do this?” <br/><br/></p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>His heart didn’t skip. No hesitation, no lie. He knew he was making a deal with the devil. He also didn’t care. Ben didn’t deserve to die. May didn’t deserve to lose her sister and her husband all in one decade. Peter’s parents didn’t deserve to die. <br/><br/></p><p>“...Alright Peter. If you’re sure this is what you want.” <br/><br/></p><p>“I’m sure,” he said, staring him down (not that he could see it).</p><p>”Okay. I think that you should start with Jess, Luke, and I. They can help with your strength, I can help with your senses. You have school... how does Saturday sound?” Me. Daredevil turned his head slightly towards Ms. Jessica and Mr. Luke, which was a bit unnerving to be honest. <br/><br/></p><p>“Great. I’ll clear the day.” Ms. Jessica took a swig from her flask. <br/><br/></p><p>Peter wrinkled his nose. “Ms. Jessica? Um... are- are you sure that’s even safe for human consumption? It smells like rubbing alcohol.”</p><p>Ms. Jessica raised an eyebrow. “Bold of you to assume I’m human,” and took another swig. <br/><br/></p><p>Peter snorted, “Are any of us ever really?” <br/><br/>Ms. Jessica smirked. “I knew I liked you for a reason kid.” She ruffled his hair, to which he pouted. <br/><br/></p><p>Mr. Danny groaner. “Oh no, now there’s two of them!” Ms. Jessica glared and he backtracked. “Not that that’s a bad thing per say...” </p><p>Mr. Frank stood from the wall. “Alright, kid. I’ll help. But don’t go playing hero before you’re ready. That’s how you get yourself killed, you hear?” <br/><br/></p><p>Peter nodded, “I won’t Mr. Frank. Promise.” <br/><br/></p><p>Frank tried to hide his small smile. “Good. I gotta go. See you guys later.” He waved, and then he was gone. <br/><br/></p><p>Peter’s eyes suddenly widened. “Crap- what time is it?!” <br/><br/></p><p>Mr. Danny checked his watch, “Two- thirty.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Fuck,” Peter swore. There was no way in hell he’d ever get home on time. “My aunt’s gonna kill me,” he groaned. <br/><br/></p><p>“Let’s go kid, we might be able to make it if we hurry.” <br/><br/></p><p>With that, they sprinted out the door and to the elevator, throwing a, “Bye! Thank you!” over his shoulder. <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Hell, Aka School, Is In Session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter has a horrible day at school, but his new friends make it better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DONT SKIP HAS PAST THIS NOTE!! IMPORTANT!!! </p><p>Now that I have your attention...</p><p>I realized that I need to clear a few things up about the storyline. Matt told Foggy and Karen about Daredevil a lot sooner, and they accepted it. That’s that. Matt and Claire ARE friends. They worked things out. TRISH IS IN PRISON. Malcom and Jessica have a shaky, yet somewhat stable friendship. I haven’t finished Iron Fist or the Punisher yet, so I will edit things once I finish those. </p><p>As always, enjoy the story! I’ll try to get chapters out sooner!</p><p>EDIT: I am so sorry that this took me so long to get out, and I know it's short, but I am currently working on the next chapter. Stay safe everyone, and wear your masks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was not having a good week. May had nearly found out about him sneaking out, but thankfully was so exhausted from her shift at the hospital to question why he had his shoes on, and why the window wasn't locked. </p><p> </p><p>Then, on Tuesday, Flash had shoved him into the lockers, bruising both his shoulder and his forehead, which both (thankfully) had healed by lunch. </p><p> </p><p>On Wednesday, Ned was sick, therefore Flash hadn't stopped his attacks of both words and punches. </p><p> </p><p>Now Thursday, Thursday was the worst day yet. He had been so tired from waiting up for Aunt May to come home, so that they could eat at least one meal together, that he missed the train, and first period in its entirety. </p><p> </p><p>Friday was also not Peter's day. He had a pop quiz in English, which he was positive he'd failed. However, Friday was also the day that he'd gotten a text from Ms. Jessica, telling him that training was at nine tomorrow morning, and the address to some place. </p><p> </p><p>He was beyond excited to start his training. Luckily, Aunt May had to work on Saturday, so he would be able to train. </p><p> </p><p>He flopped down on his bed, groaning. </p><p> </p><p>He looked out the window, and eventually fell asleep, dreaming of what was to come. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>